


Glimmer

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [15]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consent Issues, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loki's behavior is morally dubious at best because Loki, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, magical-healing-cock-type resolution which I know is a copout but hey its porn, temporary sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds it terribly boring, sitting on the throne and pretending to be Odin. He passes the hours idly watching his brother with his companions on Midgard and waiting for something interesting to happen. </p><p>When Stark calls for a hired guest to 'entertain' his friends, Loki sees a chance for some real fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How nice to have a vague tag like 'consent issues' for stories like this one. I *will* say there is no sex between parties who do not want to have sex with each other. 
> 
> Today's song- [ Lovage - Stroker Ace ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIZboBSZiYg)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thor was greatly enjoying this game of cards. It was his first time playing with this type of deck, though he had of course used the earlier, larger, decks that had simplified into this one. Asgard's own card sets were comprised primarily of the ones that had been abandoned as the Midgardians settled on these fifty-two. He supposed there was something behind these divisions, but for tonight, he was determined to just relax and drink some beer and play games with his friends. Clint and Natasha were out for the evening, and Steve was teaching Tony, Thor, and Bruce how to play cribbage. Tony had made some comments about being the only people on the planet outside rest homes to play it, but after a couple rounds even he got caught up in it. To an extent. 

When his phone chirped a text, he took one look at the screen and spoke. "Box it up, ice cube. We've got better things to do." 

"Hmm?" mumbled Bruce as he contemplated his hand. 

Tony held the phone towards him, the screen filled with a cockshot. "I just got this from Pepper, with a note. _By the time you see this, this is where I'll be sitting._ " 

Bruce choked on his beer. 

"What? We have an arrangement." 

"No, that's fine as long as everyone's on the same page. I'm just not used to being told quite so... like this." 

"Oh, you should see some of the other shots she's sent me," Tony said, starting to scroll upward. 

"So what better things are there for us to do, because of this photograph she sent?" Thor asked, hoping to distract Tony from sharing more pictures. It worked. 

"Thanks, sugar daddy. You're right, we need to stay focused on priorities." He switched to his directory and in a few seconds was speaking into the phone. "Hi, I need your best escort at Stark Towers, ASAP... yeah, that's right. Put it on the card on file." He hung up and looked at them, pleased with himself. "We should have someone here in about fifteen minutes, so we need to hide these grandma games." 

"Actually, that's my cue to go. It's better for everyone if I don't get... riled up." Bruce wished them a good night and disappeared. 

They smiled and watched him go. Steve beat Thor to the question. "An escort to where? And why must Bruce avoid it?" 

"Wait and see, buddy." 

***** 

It was terribly boring, being dead. Loki should have expected it. When he fell, and when he was in the dungeons, it was much the same. Whether they were feeling brotherly or brutal, Thor at least had a tendency to keep things lively. Even if it was nothing more than exhausting him enough to keep the nightmares at bay. But now he was gone to Midgard, abandoning Loki on the throne alone. 

Loki sat on Hliðskjálf, desperate enough for distraction to watch his brother play a game of cards with his mortal friends. Thor was dressed in their clothes, a long red coat clinging to his broad shoulders and flaring deliciously from his hips, and Loki felt a tingling. When Stark placed the phone call, Loki had his way in. He made a brief stop in the treasury, and then he was stepping onto the Bifrost. 

A brief exchange took place outside Stark Tower, just far enough away that Jarvis couldn't see, and then two beautiful women walked away from each other.

***** 

Jarvis directed her to the open room where the three men sat with varying levels of forced casualness, drinking their beers. 

Tony gave a low whistle as she walked in. "What's your name, honey?" he asked. 

She winked. "With how much you're paying, I think you should get to pick," she said. 

He nodded and ran his eyes over her speculatively as she turned in a slow circle. Long, straight black hair, cat-green eyes and pouting red lips, breasts small but lush, a trim waist giving way to flaring hips and legs that just went on. Her black suit was by far the most conservative he'd ever seen on someone in her profession, but her seamed stockings pointed the way straight to heaven, and beneath her skirt there were faint ridges hinting at garters. "Crystal," he said. 

"Well, looky there," she said, smiling at him. "You got it on the first try." 

She set down her small bag, leaning it against the bar. "Your... butler? has my music for me," she said, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Hit it, Jarvis," Tony said. 

The music started suddenly, and after a few beats she began to twist her hips and run her hands provocatively over her breasts. 

Steve stood up, and she paused in her dancing. "What's the matter? Don't you like girls?" she purred, stalking towards him. 

He nodded. "Oh, I do. No offense, because I'm sure you work really hard at your job and earn every penny, but... I don't want to be someone's job, ma'am. So I'm going to beg your pardon and wish you good evening." 

She smiled at him, looking strangely pleased, as he left. 

The music was still playing, and she unbuttoned her blouse and slid that and her slimly cut jacket off in a single pass. Her bra was a vivid blue satin with lace and rhinestones that sparkled as she moved. She turned slowly, hips moving to the beat as she reached back to unzip her skirt and let it fall away. Silhouetted from behind, she was striking, and the way she moved was intoxicating. 

"I think I've seen enough preview," Tony said, standing up. 

"Lead the way," she said. 

Thor was left to sit alone, listening to the music and nursing his beer. She returned quickly. Embarrassingly quickly, Thor thought before squashing the notion. Tony was mortal, and Thor had no clear idea how long they needed. Though it was a little odd that she was still in the blue lingerie set and stockings. 

She smiled at Thor and walked closer to him, the music infusing into her steps so that by the time she stood in front of him she was again dancing. He sat back and watched with a smile. When she rested one hand on the arm of his chair and leaned forward, though, he gently caught the hand that reached for him. "Thank you, but I am content to enjoy watching you dance," he admitted. "Like my friend, I prefer to be chosen rather than a chore." 

She eyed his speculatively before turning and walking, businesslike, to her bag. She reached inside and pulled out her phone. "It's me," she said into it. "You can end the tab now, I'm done here." 

He smiled, _much_ more interested, when she turned back to him. This time, when she reached forward to run her finger lightly down his chest, he allowed it. 

"What's your name?" he asked. "Your real one, I mean." 

She gazed at him thoughtfully. "You'll find out. Later. Now show me your room," she said. Her bag still dangled from one hand and she slipped the other into Thor's. 

They walked to the elevator and he wondered vaguely if she would kiss him when the doors closed. It didn't matter here; Jarvis was everywhere, but there was something about closed doors that seemed to make people change. She didn't, though. She stood, eyeing her smeared reflection in the polished brass wall. 

She met all his attempts to talk with silent smiles. Well, she'd already made it clear enough that she wasn't interested in him for conversation. When his door closed behind him, she met his kisses with all the interest she had not shown to his words. His hands wrapped themselves around her narrow waist, pulling her close and feeling her faint pleased gasp as his hardness pressed against her stomach. 

It didn't take her long to get his clothes off him, tossing them carelessly to the side, but she danced out of his hands with a laugh when he tried to remove her last few things. 

"First things first," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of handcuffs with a beguiling smile. 

He laughed. "They won't hold me, you know," he told her. 

"Then you should have no objections," she said. 

"Indeed, I do not." 

He let her arrange him on the bed, the cuffs through one of the bars of the headboard, fixing his wrists in place. She reached back into her bag and held up a pair of soft ankle restraints. 

"Even weaker than metal. But go ahead, if you like." 

Thor watched her slight figure moving at the foot of the bed, strapping each foot down, holding his legs spread wide. 

"Now I've got you," she said softly, making him grin at her. 

He lay there relaxed as she climbed up onto the bed next to him and knelt, straddling his waist. She leaned forward, one hand pressed into the mattress above his shoulder, and finally, finally kissed him. Soft lips brushed light as a sunbeam across his own, tickling, teasing. Her free hand trailed across his chest and down his arms, taking in the solidity of his muscles. 

"I like you," she whispered against his lips, and when he opened his mouth to say _you just met me,_ she licked into it. She seemed to know exactly how Thor liked to be kissed, with a quiet intensity that built gradually until it was all that could fill his thoughts. Her hands, too, she used in his favorite ways, long broad sweeps of her palms dotted with fingertips drawing little spirals where he was, at other times, ticklish. She pinched his nipples with the firmness he liked and had not expected to find on Midgard. It all bordered on the uncanny, but Tony _did_ ask for the best. Thor could see this sort of intuition easily gaining someone that title. 

Thor's eyes darkened when she sat up to unfasten her bra and toss it away with a sparkle of rhinestones. Her breasts were small but lush, the dusky nipples already firm. Her weight pressed down onto his cock, sitting like this, and her smile turned greedy as it throbbed against her. 

"Now?" she asked. 

"Whenever you wish," he answered. She was with him for pleasure rather than payment, and he would see that she had it. 

She purred. "Not yet, then." 

She lowered herself to hover over him again, and her nipples dragged across his skin as she began to work her way down his torso. She stopped with her mouth at his chest, her breasts falling to either side of his cock and tormenting it deliciously. She licked and sucked everywhere except the two points that most ached for her attention for what felt like far too long before circling in on them, making Thor breathe a soft moan. 

Thor could feel her smile against his skin at the sound, and moaned again. Playing along with the restraints meant he couldn't do much, but if she liked him to make a bit of noise, he was glad to give it. He couldn't help making more when she crawled further down, tongue leaving a wet trail to his cock, her hair tickling where it dragged on his skin. 

She raised her head and met his eyes with a dazzling smile, her lips wet and promising. His head fell back in anticipation of a hot and eager mouth sliding down over him. When he got her hand, instead, and something cold and tight, he jerked his head back up. 

"Don't worry, baby. Just a little something extra," she said. Her voice was low and rich, and once he realized what she had put on him, he relaxed. He had played with such things many times before, with Loki... 

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts more appropriate to a lonely bed than a warmed one. She slid her hand under his pillow to retrieve the condom she'd tucked away, and slid it onto him. And then, with a wink, he at last had her mouth, and even if he couldn't feel the wetness of it, all the heat, all the demands were there. She sucked him expertly, coaxing his cock even fuller, the snug ring adding a delicious promising ache. 

When she stood, he couldn't help the wordless protest that escaped his lips, much as he wanted what it foretold. She met it with a knowing smile as she at last slipped out of her few remaining garments, the delicate scraps of satin discarded without a thought. She retrieved a small packet from her bag and tore it open, spreading glistening lubricant across his cock. 

Thor's eyes darkened as she swung a leg over him, her face turned away from his own. He watched her thick black hair catch the light as she took his cock in her hand and sank slowly down on him... _oh_. That - _there_ \- was not what he had expected, but he could not argue, not when it had been _so_ long, not since before the day of his failed coronation. She took him all in one smooth stroke, and that too was a surprise, a pleasant one. The feel of that impossibly tight heat caressing him, the long black hair tossing above a slender pale figure, was too familiar, and his eyes welled up as he choked back a sob. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He had not realized before quite how broad her shoulders were, nor how muscular her arms. 

She arched her spine, leaning slowly backward until her head rested on the pillow next to Thor's, and she turned her head to look at him. 

"Hello, brother," Loki said. 

Thor went rigid as his eyes bulged. 

"Oh, come now. Aren't you at least a little happy to see me? Come on, give us a kiss." 

"Loki- you're-" 

"Mmmmmm. I am," he agreed. "Isn't it fun?" 

Thor reached for his brother, expecting the cuffs to give way easily. When they held him securely, he tried to pull his feet free, only to find they were held just as tight. 

"Yes, they are charmed. I wasn't really sure how you'd react to all this, you see. But if you want me to stop, I will. They'll release once I'm gone." 

" _I watched you die,"_ Thor said, continuing to struggle. 

Loki smirked at him. "One of my better performances, I agree. As you can tell, though, I'm very much alive." And with that, he began to move again, splitting his weight between his feet, planted firmly outside Thor's legs, and his shoulders that pressed into Thor's chest. So much better than talking about agony and terror and regret. So much better than the truth of things. 

The cock ring did its work just as well as the restraints did, and Thor couldn't deny that no one else had ever come close to Loki in how exquisitely he fucked. 

"Do you want me to stop, Thor?" Loki murmured. 

"I want us to _talk,_ " Thor said, trying desperately to ignore the feel of what Loki was doing to him. 

"So talk," Loki answered, doing something unspeakably delicious with his ass. 

Thor groaned. "Can you stop and talk with me?" 

"Mmmmmmm. No, I'm rather enjoying this. If I stop, I leave. Your choice. Do you want me to go?” 

“Never,” Thor said softly. 

“Well, then, brother. Let us celebrate our glad reunion.” 

“This is the only way I can be with you? Then so be it,” Thor said, driving upwards with a sharp jerk. “You are not the only one good at this game.” 

“I - _ah_ \- I know,” Loki panted. “I remember.” 

Loki fell silent then, his body shifting luxuriously against Thor’s, long lean muscles coiling and stretching just beneath the skin, every motion a caress. He let Thor do most of the work, as they both preferred. That was something learned long ago, in happier days, Thor eager to test his strength and virility, Loki eager to be adored. 

Thor fucked slowly, smirking as his brother whined and ground against him. Loki liked it hard, almost cruel in its intensity. Thor would have him beg. It was difficult to hold himself back like this – his own desires paired very well with his brother’s – but he was determined to take Loki apart completely. 

Loki moved faster, his ragged breath growing frantic, until a slight shift had him seeing stars, and he gasped. “ _Yes_ , brother – there, right there,” he sobbed, moving with Thor now to keep the thick head of his cock pressed just so against the little cluster of nerves that seemed to control his entire body. 

Thor watched as Loki took himself in hand, heard his desperate cries, felt his passage clutching in greed as he spilled over his stomach, taking his pleasure and leaving Thor behind. Loki melted onto him, his body a puddle of gleaming afterglow, and Thor let go, driving upward with all the might he had kept restrained, desperately pursuing his own climax despite the tight ring that held it at bay. 

Loki collected himself and rose carefully, Thor’s cock sliding out with a sound too much like loneliness. Thor watched him with level eyes, expecting him to turn and free him and get him off. Or get him off and then free him. Thor really didn’t care about the order now, not with the demands of his cock overruling every other thought. 

So he was less than pleased when Loki stood and wrapped himself in his brother's red coat. 

"Will you free me now?" Thor asked. “And you _are_ responsible for this, you know,” he added, looking down at his cock where it throbbed and trickled on his stomach. 

"The spell on the restraints will break the moment I leave Midgard. For that, though," Loki added, his eyes following Thor’s, “you’ll need to find me.” Loki gave him a wink before turning away. 

Thor broke the restraints the moment he could, but he dressed slowly before following. There was cruelty in what Loki had done, that couldn’t be denied. Yet within it there was a spark of… mischief. Playfulness. Perhaps hope was not gone, after all. He straightened his back and went to call Heimdall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds Loki waiting for him. Things don't go quite how either one of them planned,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song (the one and only cheat where I picked the song for the story instead of the other way around, because I just couldn't leave this as a single chapter)- [Purity Ring - Begin Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr5mtKSbd7M)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Loki awaits you in his chambers," Heimdall said as Thor stepped from the Bifrost. 

He nodded. "Thank you." He left quickly, hunched over in a vain attempt to hide his erection from one who saw everything. It seemed polite to at least make the attempt. 

***** 

Loki glanced up from the book on his desk as Thor burst into his room, slamming the door against the wall. 

"Oh, Thor. Hello," he said mildly. 

"Enough games. I want this dealt with," Thor growled, waving at his aching cock where it jutted against his clothes, "and then we are going to talk." 

Loki opened Thor's breeches with a put-upon sigh and reached inside. Thor felt the constriction release and he took a deep breath of relief. 

"It's just a snap. You could have done it anytime. See?" Loki said, holding it up. 

Thor stared at him in anger and disbelief. "Why?" he demanded. 

"I was bored," Loki told him. "Being dead grows tedious." 

Thor grabbed for him suddenly, only to find him melting away in his hands. A laugh came from behind him. "You still fall for that, brother. I thought you would have learned your lesson." 

He whirled to find Loki, settled comfortably in front of the fire. "Did you not believe me, when I said no more tricks? _No more tricks, Loki,_ no more lies. I just want my brother back." 

Loki laughed hollowly. "You can hardly have both. Don't you know what I'm made of? I'm not like other little boys, made of snips and snails. _Tricks and lies, until he..._ well, you know." 

"Please, Loki. End this." 

"Oh, I've tried. Letting go of the bridge? Following you on that insane plan? Trust me, I've tried to end this. Even Hel rejects me." 

Thor frowned. "You called it a performance, before." 

"Did I?" Loki shrugged. "Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was something else you can't even fathom." 

"No," Thor said, shaking his head slowly. "You thought you were dying. Your words... those were meant to be your last. You thought they were, when you said them." 

"Don't let it go to your head. I only meant I did it for Mother." 

"I do believe you meant it for her. But not only her." 

Loki glared and turned away. "That doesn't matter," he said. 

"It does." Thor strode across the room and grabbed Loki's arm. "It matters to me." 

"But not enough for you to stay. Not enough to take me with you," Loki said quietly. "I felt you lay me down. I heard your feet on the stones as you walked away. And then I knew it would never be enough. I would never be enough." 

"I sent someone for you. You were gone." 

"Should I have died of a broken heart when I fully realized how little I meant to you? Believe me, Thor. If that were possible, it would have happened long ago." 

The spark of mischief that Thor had felt earlier was entirely gone, and Thor's hope was fading nearly as quickly. Yet the last time he had lost hope, it was when he saw his brother drowned in imperial fantasies and slaughter. Domination. Now he hardly seemed to have the strength to stand. 

"Tell me my brother is not gone," Thor whispered. 

"I'm not your brother. I never was," Loki said sadly. 

"You _are,_ " Thor said fiercely. "When you were three, you had terrible nightmares, and I'd hear you crying and make it rain, before I even knew I could do it." His fingers dove into Loki's hair, parting it just behind his left ear to reveal a smooth, bare patch. "When you were seven, you followed me into Idunn's orchard, and even though you kept talking about the trouble we'd be in when she caught us, you followed me right up a tree. You fell and cut your head right here. I had never been so frightened." He placed a gentle kiss on the scar and let the dark locks fall back over it. 

Something happened to Loki's face. "You cried more than I did," he said. 

"There was so much blood. I thought I'd lost you." 

"I'm difficult to lose." 

They looked at each other for perhaps three heartbeats before bursting into shared laughter. It was a great deal better than tears. 

"Oh, Loki," Thor sighed when they had calmed. "When did we go so wrong?" 

Loki thought for a long time. He thought about the centuries spent in his brother's shadow, envy gnawing at him... but that had not, truly, been Thor's fault. Even when Thor was named heir to the throne. Loki hadn't wanted to be king, anyway. Not then. He realized, far too late, that the two people who had always viewed him as Thor's equal were the only two people who mattered. And now one was lost, and the other was found. 

He finally gave an answer that he was reasonably sure was honest. "At your coronation. I asked for a kiss and you didn't give it to me." 

Thor cocked an eyebrow. "You'd already shown those Jotuns a secret path," he pointed out. 

"That was just a bit of _fun!_ Really. I keep saying that, and no one will believe me." 

"All this over one kiss, though?" 

"No, not all of it. But... that's when it started. When things first began going wrong." 

"If that's when it started, then," - Thor took a deep breath - "can we go back there? Start over?" 

"I can't change time like that. I wish I could. Believe me, I'd have done it." 

"No, not everything. But _us._ Can we begin again?... Cow?" Thor's voice shook on the last word. That was what decided everything, really. 

Loki looked up at him. "Give us a kiss," he said. 

Thor knelt and leaned forward. His lips were whisper-soft across Loki's, as light as when Loki was a baby and Frigga cautioned him to be gentle with his tiny brother. They leaned closer together, so, so slowly, until they were squished together with little-boy affection. Loki finally parted his lips, and Thor's tongue slid forward, hesitantly, cautiously exploring. Loki's came forward to meet it and they moved together, wrestling like teenagers still learning nuance. And the nuance, when it came, was lovely. Loki's hand came to Thor's cheek as Thor's hand rested lightly on Loki's leg. Their lips grabbed lightly at each other, playful nibbles mixed in with affectionate tugging, licking delicately and sighing. Loki's eyes fluttered open to find Thor's peacefully closed, and fell shut again. 

When they finally parted, Thor took Loki's hands in his own and met his gaze. " _Never_ doubt that I love you," he said. 

Loki's mouth opened silently. Those words had been so easy to say, that day. The very thought of saying them now filled him with the taste of ashes. No silver at all. But if it meant they could to start over, he would. "I love you," he said, looking down at their hands. And then one came up, taking gentle hold of his jaw and tilting his face back up. 

He was only dimly aware of Thor reaching for him, sliding his tunic up, until he felt rough fingers against his stomach. His breath caught, and he felt Thor smile into their kiss. Thor moved fluidly, sliding away shirts, kissing, standing skin-to-skin, sliding away breeches. Loki's own cock was thickening again to match Thor's, which had never lost its insistence. 

They were near enough to being of a height that Thor had to raise him high in order to lift him, and he found himself looking down at warm blue eyes as he was carried to bed. Thor came to his knees on the side of the mattress and lowered Loki to match him, claiming his lips the moment they were within reach. 

Kiss melted into kiss as they swayed and shifted, hands roaming over burning bodies. It was dazzling, feeling the change in Thor's kisses compared to those on Midgard, when he wore another's face. Those had been pleasurable, indeed, but these... these seared their way into Loki's heart and burrowed into places he thought forgotten. When he tugged Thor down, his brother followed wordlessly. 

Loki left more space between them. Where before they were pressed skin to skin, there was now enough room for him to slip one cool hand between them and wrap his long fingers as far as he could around their cocks. It wasn't nearly enough, but a moment later, Thor's warm one covered where he could not. 

It was slow, at first. More holding than anything else. It was the feel of their cocks throbbing against each other that finally urged them on. Hot velvet skin bumping and pressing, and then they couldn't wait, they began to move in unison, long slow strokes that matched their long slow kisses. Thor's lips and his hands had the same exact temperature. His tongue and hands stroked at the same exact speed. They matched as they gained speed and heat until the sensations became blurred together. If it weren't for the sighs and moaned words - _missed you_ and _love you_ and earthier ones, too, like _fuck, Loki_ and _yesyes harder_ \- Loki would scarcely have been able to separate one from the other. 

When he came it was a shining blindness that barely left him mind enough to know that Thor was with him in it, a release of much more than coiled tension and pulsing come. It was catharsis as much as climax and it was good, terribly good, and he never wanted to need it again. 

Thor had the grace to kiss his tears rather than to talk about them. It wasn't until his face was dry that he saw Thor's was wet, and took his turn. 

When all their tears had been kissed away, they rose together and went to the baths. They sank together into the fragrant water, their limbs going limp and lips going languid. They washed each other, still kissing, until they were cleansed of salt and spend and sorrow. 


End file.
